A Supernatural Twin
by WincestElejah
Summary: What would happen in Supernatural if Sam had a twin sister named Kathy who they find out about in Season 1 Episode 2, living with Tommy's family. Rated T for mentions of rape, words and mentions of suicide. May change later. No pairing yet.
1. Prolouge

**Hi this is my first Supernatural fic so please review! This is about what Supernatural would be like if Sam had a twin sister named Kathy that they find out about in Season 1 Episode 2. I just started watching the show on Netflix so it's pretty fresh in my mind, but if I mess up something I'm sorry. Rated T for mentions of rape and mentions of suicide. **

**-RL13TVD**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

"Hello?" I asked the man who came to the door.

"Hi, I'm John Winchester. I'm looking for a Kathy. Is she here?"

"That's me."

"I need to talk to you. Is anyone home." I gave him a look. "Just trust me. Please?"

I thought about. I have a gun, and I know how to use it. "Sure."

He came in.

"You're adopted, right?"

"Yes." Is it finally happening?

"I'm your father, Kathy."

"Prove it."

"You're suspicious." He laughed. "You get that from me, I'm afraid."

"What kind of thing killed mom?"

He looked surprised. "A demon."

"How did he kill her?"

"He... he killed her and put her corpse on the ceiling. Then he made a fire come from her body."

I looked at him. "It's you." I whispered.

He them began to tell me all about the paranormal. I knew it existed, but not much about. Then he said something that really interested me.

"This is your older brother, Dean." He said, handing me a picture of someone, looked about four years older then me. He handed me another one.

"This is your twin, Sam." He did kinda look like me. It was a boy at some college. I studied the picture more. Stanford, I think.

Dad told me more about demons and the two boys, my brothers.

"I have to go, Kathy. Another hunting trip. Keep the pictures. The boys will be here soon- and you'll get to see them. They don't know you exist, though, so try to break it to them gently. Maybe you can go hunting with them."

"You sure you have to go?"

"Yes. Bye Kathy. I will see you again."

This was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1. Sam and Dean finally meet Kathy! My blog for FanFiction- .com**

* * *

"We're rangers from the park service. We'd like to ask a couple of questions."

Bullshit.

They were here. Sam and Dean. If only they weren't here because a paranormal being took Tommy.

They talked to my sister Hayley more.

They're leaving. Gotta say something.

"Can I talk to you guys? In private?" Dean gave Sam a look - he seriously thinks I can't see that - and just said "Sure."

I stepped outside with them. When we were out of earshot I said "Sam, Dean, why are you at my house spouting bullshit?"

They both stared at me in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"My dad came over."

"Who's you dad?" Sam asked.

"John Winchester."

"What?"

"You heard me." I said. "Dad came, told me about all this demon stuff-"

"Dad told you?"

"No, he just explained. I already knew of them." I shook my head. "I'm your twin, Sam, not a complete stranger. Anyway -"

"Wait, twin?"

I was getting impatient. "Yes, Sam, twin. Stop interrupting, damn it. Anyways, he also told me about you two. Said you'd be in town soon."

"Soon?" Dean cut in. "You saw him recently?"

"Yeah. Now, what do you think has Tommy?"

They looked at each other. "We don't know.

* * *

We we're sitting in the bar, talking about the thing that had Tommy.

"Every 23 years, just like a clock." Sam said.

"Hey look at this. I downloaded Tommy's video.." Dean played three frames and we saw something move. "That's a fraction of a second."

"I told you something weird's going on here." Dean said.

* * *

I sat at home waiting for Sam and Dean's call. Hayley walked in.

"Hayley, I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly..."

"What is it?"

"A couple of weeks ago my dad came."

"As in your REAL DAD?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't say so?! This is big! Why did you keep this from us?"

"I didn't know how you would react."

"Why not?"

"He said my brothers are coming in town soon. I've got a big brother and a twin."

She blinked. "That's great! We can meet them!"

"I think I'm going to leave. When they come, I mean."

She stared at me. "What?"

"Yeah..."

"You can't leave us! We're your family!"

"So are they, Hayley. You guys are the best, but I can't live my life with you forever."

"Fine." she said. "Be that way. I don't care." she stormed out.

"Hayley..." My phone started ringing. Dean.

"Hey Dean. Find anything?"

"We're not sure, but were close."

"We're thinking skinwalker," Sam said. "Maybe a black dog."

"Either way," I said. "We can kill it."

* * *

Hayley thought she could leave me home. Well, she thought wrong.

"I still don't think this Hayley girl should come with us." Sam said. "It's dangerous."

"You can't stop her." I said. "I already tried. She's determined to go."

I wonder if she would be as worried if it was me.

_Of course not._ I heard a voice say. _You're adopted. She doesn't really care._

The voice is right.

Wait. A voice?

"Who said that?"

"Said what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing."

We sat in silence for the rest of the way.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I can't believe all that's happened.

I have a twin. A twin sister.

Why didn't Dad tell us?

She's my twin. I deserved to know.

"We're here." Kathy announced. I saw Hayley's car up ahead

* * *

**Kathy POV**

"What are doing here?" Hayley asked.

Dean came out of the car. "Figured we'd help."

"Who is this?" The guide, Roy I think, asked.

"This is all the park service could come up with for a search-and-rescue team." I stepped out of the car. "And... Kathy! I thought I told you to stay home! What are you doing here?!"

"You think I'm gonna listen to you, bitch."

"Is this about our fight. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I just don't want you to leave... Just please go home."

"Frankly, Hayley, I don't give a damn what you tell me to do. I'm staying and it's none of your business."

"I wan't you to be safe."

"You're not my mother!"

"Remember the last time you said that?! People _died_!" she hissed.

I stood there. She stepped too far. Ben could tell. She softened up,

"I shouldn't have said that..."

"Too late!"

We walked on in an awkward silence.

* * *

"Kathy?" Sam asked. "Can we talk to you."

"Yeah."

We got out of earshot.

"Did you tell them about us?"

"No I said my dad came and my two brothers will be in town soon." I said. "I didn't tell them you two are my brothers. It'd blow your bullshit cover."

"Oh." Dean said. He paused. "Do you _want_ to come with us?"

"I'm leaving this place either way. I'm suffocating here. I need to get out, live my life... if you guys want me to come with you, I would. Hunting the supernatural... I wouldn't mind that." I smiled. "I've always liked helping people. And I'm sure its got it's perks."

"Then come." Dean said. "Family's gotta stick together."

I smirked. "Sounds good.

* * *

We arrived at Tommy's campsite.

"Oh god." I said. I looked around the wreckage, see if the thing left anything intact.

"Destroyed. All of it. Not a single thing left undamaged."

"What could do this?" asked Hayley.

"That's one hell of a bear." I said.

* * *

"Kathy?" Hayley asked.

"What do _you _want, bitch?"

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me what you want and then get the hell away from me."

She let out a sigh. "You know those two boys you came here with? The rangers?"

"Let me guess - there not rangers?"

"How did you know?"

"They told me." I exhaled. "They're my brothers."

"WHAT!"

"Is everything okay there?" Ben asked.

"Just great, Benny!" Hayley looked at me. "What? Just 'cuz I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'm mad at Benny."

"It's Ben." he shouted.

"No, it's not."

"Why?"

" 'Cuz I said so!" I looked at Hayley. "Anything new to say?"

"No."

"Then go."

* * *

We were making camp for the night. Roy was annoying Dean about the symbols he was making for protection.

"No symbols on the ground will protect us."

"Remember this when you die, Roy." I said. Sam laughed. We stepped away from everyone else.

"I think this is a Wendigo." Sam said.

"No way." Dean said.

"Were too far out west for those." Dean looked at me. "What? I looked at Dad's journal. That thing's packed."

"Look." Sam said, pointing at the book. "The signs are all there. The speed, being able to unlock the door..."

"That means this is useless." Dean said, looking at his gun.

"Fuck." I said.

"We've got to get these people out in the morning." Sam said. "It's too dangerous out here."

"You're right." I said. "In the morning."

Dean went to get his bag of m & m's.

So suprising, how they've accepted me so fast.

_They don't really care. They just think that they have to keep you. They think that their dad sent them to get you. That's why they. They'll ditch you soon. Why wouldn't they? You're just some bitch they're related to._

The voice.

"Dean?" "Yeah?" "Are voices real?"

"What do you mean."

"Like, when people hear voices in their head. Is it paranormal, or are they just crazy?"

"I don't know. It's probably a mix of both."

I hope I'm not crazy.

* * *

We got up in the morning.

"You guys need to go." I said.

"What, no! I'm not leaving you here! Beside, you know just as much as me when it comes to all this monster stuff!"

"Actually, Dad trained me for a few weeks. I know enough."

_You know nothing, girl. You are foolish, and this Wendigo will kill you, mark my words._

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Kid," Roy says. "I've hunted here for years."

"You telling me you've hunted a Wendigo before!? Huh?!"

"Calm down, Kathy!" said Sam.

"No Sam! They're not taking this seriously!" I said. "They think they go in, shoot a couple rounds, and leave with Tommy, safe and sound!" I was shouting. "You're guns ain't gonna do a goddamn thing, Roy! You need to get the hell out of here!"

"I've never been harmed here."

"You've never been here when a wendigo is looking for fresh meat, Roy!"

"Kathy, calm down." Dean said.

_Don't, Kathy. Get mad, get angry. Kill him. He's undeserving of your help._

What the...

_It wouldn't be a bad thing if you killed him, Kathy. You have a gun Kathy. Just shoot him. It'd be easy._

No...

_It's not a bad thing._

I won't kill_..._

_You will. Because you want to. You want to kill him, and drink his blood._

As if under a trance I put my hand on my gun. I got scared.

"What am I doing." I whispered. I felt frozen, like I couldn't move, I had no control.

"Kathy?" Dean asked. "Kathy, is something wrong?"

No. No, I won't kill anyone.

_You will kill him. He's only a prick. Just do it._

I felt a horrible pain in the back of my head. I fell on the ground.

"Kathy!" Sam shouted for me. Everyone raced to my side- everyone but Roy, that is.

_Look. He'd gladly let you die. Kill him._

"No..."

"No what Kathy?" Hayley asked desperatly.

_Hmph. Well, if you ensist..._

I felt a horrible pain surge through my whole body. I screamed, and passed out.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt.

"She's awake." Hayley shouted. Everyone crowded around me.

Ha. Bastard voice. Take that- everyone cares.

_Roy's still not there, darling._

I froze. It's you. The demon who raped me.

_Oh, I didn't just rape you, darling, you're having my child. And you'll keep it or everyone you love will die in front of you. And then I'll kill. And trust me, I'd make sure you go to hell._

"Kathy?" Dean asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know..."

Ben walked over.

"I thought you were dead."

"No, think I'll stick around." I smiled at him. "Now, " I said, getting up. "let's kill this bastard and get Tommy out. Then we can get the hell outta here."

"What are you crazy?" Sam asked. "Whatever the fuck happened back there, you've gotta rest first."

"I'm fine Sam."

"What was that, anyway."

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"No, you don't."

"Fine."

_Oh, honey, you can't hide me forever._

I won't need to.

_That's where you're wrong, darling. I'll be with you- forever._

* * *

**More soon. It's a very long chapter so the wait should be okay. My fanfiction blog is .com**


	3. Chapter 2

Forever?

_Better get used to me, darling._

Don't call me darling.

_I'll call you whatever the hell I want, __darling__._

Shut. Up.

_Nah, don't feel like it._

We were walking when we heard a sound from the side. Roy brought his gun up.

"Roy, don't." I whispered. "It won't help."

_Even after that fight, he is ignorant. Kill him._

No one's dying today. Not on my watch. Especially not with my hands.

It came out, and Roy ran after it. We heard a scream soon after.

"Roy!" Hayley shouted. We ran after the noise.

We looked around. There was a creaking noise above. Hayley looked up and screamed. Roy's body was hanging on a tree, and it fell next to her.

_Looks like the job was done for you. Who should I get you to kill, I wonder?_

Shut up. I'm not going to kill anyone.

_Oh, but you will, darling. You will kill by the thousands, and drink their the blood. And when you do- for I will suceed- you're gonna love it._

I think I'm gonna be sick.

_What happened to nobody dying, love?_

Dean broke me out of my thoughts- or conversersation, whatever.

"Let's go."

"You guys go. I'll catch up." I said.

I bent down on the body. I found a bag of food.

"Score."

Wait. Is it wrong to take food off a dead body? Ah, whatever. It's in a bag.

I was about to get up when I smelled the blood.

_Yes. Take the blood. Drink it. Spread it on your fingers and lick it up._

No...

_It could kill you if you don't._

One lick. Just one lick.

I put my finger in the pool of blood and licked it.

I thought it would taste bad, but...

It's delicious.

I started sucking on my finger, trying to get more blood, when I realized what I was doing.

Drinking human blood.

I got up and wiped the blood off my hands. I started running away so I could catch up.

And to get away from that bloody body.

_There's nothing wrong with drinking blood, darling. It's delicious- and your baby agrees._

No. No more...

I caught up to everyone else.

"I got chips." I outstreched my hand toward Hayley. "Want some."

"Sure." she took a chip. "Thanks."

"Didn't Roy have some chips?" asked Sam.

"Yes." I said. Hayley started gagging. "Sweet, sweet revenge."

"Dude! You gave me food off of a _corpse_?!"

"Yes. You deserved it..."

We kept walking.

* * *

We heard a scream in the distance.

"Tommy!" I shouted. We ran toward the noise to find a cave.

"You guys need to stay out here. You'll be safe here."

"We're going." Ben said.

"Benny, it's dangerous."

"A- Don't call me that. B- I know it's dangerous."

"We have to do this." Hayley agreed.

I sighed. "Fine."

We went into the cave. I could smell the blood everywhere and I suddenly felt hungry.

_Then take a sip._

Ugh. I thought you shut up.

_No, darling, I'm still here. I'll always be here._

I decided to just ignore the voice.

We walked into the cave. There were bloody bodies everywhere. I could barely breath from all of the blood.

We heard something from the other side of the cave. It was Tommy.

"Tommy." I whispered. Me, Hayley and Ben went to untie him.

I motioned for Sam and Dean to go kill the son of a bitch. They went to get the wendigo while we dragged Tommy away.

* * *

"So you really are leaving?" Hayley asked.

We had defeated the wendigo and we're at home. I had been packing my things when Hayley and Ben came in.

"Yeah. I am."

"Are you gonna be hunting monsters?" Ben asked.

"Yes. "

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah." I said. "I'll miss you guys, though. Maybe I'll visit sometime.. You've got my cell remember?"

"I know."

I looked outside to see the Impala waiting for me."

"Gotta go, guys."

"You only have one bag."

"Need to travel light for this kinda thing."

I hugged them both.

"Bye."

I went to the Impala.

* * *

**Major writer's block for this chapter! I couldn't remember much, so I had to skip around a bit. I hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Kathy POV**

We were sitting in this diner trying to find a new gig. Dean was circling obituaries while I looked through the laptop. A minute later our waitress came over. I'm seriously tired of people flirting with Dean.

"Would you like anything else."

Dean was about to say something with this perverted look on his face.

"Just the check." I told her. Dean looked pissed.

"What? She was a total slut. Besides, we have a job to do."

"We are allowed to have fun. And _that _was fun."

"Perv."

Sam came back to the table.

"Finally." I said. "You left me with that pervy idiot."

"I'm right here, you know!"

"Can you two stop fighting?" Sam asked. "What have you found?"

"This girl named Sophie." Dean said. "Went to the lake and never came out. The body wasn't found and the family buried an empty coffin."

"People don't get lost." Sam said. "Others just stop looking for them."

"What's that about?" I ask.

"We still can't find dad, and it's getting harder to get a trail on him."

"Look, Sam." Dean said. "We will find Dad and until then we will just kill every evil son-of-a-bitch we find between now and then." The waitress came back with the check and Dean started looking at her again.

"Perv." I said.

"How far is Lake Manitoc?"

* * *

We pulled up to the Carlton's house. Sophie's brother answered.

"Hello." Dean introduced us. "We're agents Ford, Hamil, and Norin." I was Norin, apparently. "We work with the U.S. National Wildlife Service. We'd like to ask a few questions about your sister."

The kid, Will, brings us to the lake. He points to a spot in the middle. "This is where she drowned. Or that's what they say. I know she didn't drown."

"How do you know it wasn't an accident?" I asked.

"She didn't struggle or anything. And she knew the lake too well. She was in varsity- she's been swimming here for years. She's about as safe there then in her own bathtub."

"Did you see any strange shapes in the water?" Sam asked. "Dark figures, maybe?"

"She was too far out for me to tell."

"What about footprints?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Will paused. "What do you think it could be?"

"We're not sure yet." I told him. "When we figure it out, we'll tell you."

"Can we talk to your father?" Sam asks.

"He didn't see anything. He's been through a lot."

"We understand." I told him. "Don't worry, it'll get better, I promise."

We walked away from the house.

"Really guys? Ford and Hamil? Geeky much?"

"Shut up."

* * *

We've been talking to the sherrif, and we haven't found a thing.

"Do you know if there's something in the lake?" Sam asked.

"There are no indeginious carnivores in the lake- unless it's the Loch Ness monster." Smartass.

"We've gone through the whole lake, and nothing. Won't be a problem for long, though- what with the lake getting drained in six months, since we can't fix the dam." He looked at us. "Of course, you three should know that already, since you're a part of the federal wildlife service."

"Of course." I said. "It should get cleared up then, though six months is a large amount of time... Thank you."

Some girl came into the station. "Hey... oh, am I interrupting something."

"No, these three were just leaving." He turned to face us. "This is my daughter, Andrea Barr."

"Hi." We were shaking hands when Dean noticed a little boy behind Andrea. He tried to say hi but he ran away. Andrea went to get him.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"That's Lucas." the sherrif said. "He's been through a lot. Now, it's time you three be going."

"Thank's for the help!" I shouted as we headed out.

We stepped outside where we saw Andrea and Lucas.

"Hey, Andrea." Dean asks. "Can you show us where the nearest motel is?"

"Sure let me walk with you."

We walked up to the motel.

"Lucas is a cute kid." Dean said. Ass-kisser. Sam kept rolling his eyes, and I gave him a look saying I agreed.

"You think so?" asked Andrea.

"Yeah. Kids are the best."

"Must be hard with your sense of direction. Can't even find a way to a decent pick-up line." She ran off. Me and Sam were laughing so hard. Dean looked sad.

"It's not funny!" We kept on laughing.

"Kids are the best?" Sam said, mocking Dean. We laughed even harder.

"What do you mean? I love kids!"

"Oh yeah?" I said. "Name three kids you even _know_."

Dean thought for a second a realized he couldn't name one.

"Thought so."


	5. Chapter 4

"There's been a bunch of disappearances in the lake, every 35 years. I guess it's just started picking up the pace." I said. "It's probably not a lake monster, because there are no eyewitness acounts."

"Hey, is that Andrea's last name?" Dean pointed to an article with the name Barr. I pulled it up.

"Christopher Barr, Andrea's husband, drowned in the lake when he was with Lucas."

"It says that Lucas was left alone for two hours before he was rescued." Sam continued.

"That's why he was acting so strange."

* * *

We walked into the park and saw Andrea watching Lucas. He was drawing on a park bench.

"Hi. I'm here with Lucas."

We talked for about a minute when Dean says he's going to say hi and walks away.

"His constant attempts aren't going to work on me."

"I don't think the way he's acting has to do with you anymore."

We were talking with Andrea when Dean came back.

"Lucas hasn't spoken since the accident, not to anyone. Not even me. We've moved in with our father and he's been great, but it's been hard."

"Kids are strong. They can get through a lot."

Lucas came up to Dean and gave him a drawing of a red house and walks away.

* * *

"We don't have to worry about Nessie anymore." Sam said. "There was an ambulance by the Carltons' house when I drove past. Will Carlton drowned in the kitchen sink."

_Good. He was very annoying._

Shut it.

"What?" Dean said.

"Maybe it's a water wraith, or something." I said. I was baffled by this.

"A water wraith can't control the water from the lake." Dean said. "And since the lake is getting drained in 6 months whatever is controlling the water has something to do with the lake."

* * *

We went to ask some questions about what happened. I have a feeling this isn't gonna go well.

"My children are gone." he said. "Go away." We walked away. Dean turned around to look at the house.

"Wait a second."

"What?" I asked. Dean held up the picture Lucas drew.

It was a drawing of the house.

* * *

We went to Andrea's father's house to talk to Lucas.

"He won't talk." Andrea said.

"We think something bad's out there." Sam said.

"Of course not. My husband and the others only drowned." Dean insisted and went to Lucas's room. Sam and Andrea kept talking.

_Why do you even care about this stuff? These are just random people. Why do you bother?_

Because I'm not an evil bastard like you.

_Oh, I'm so hurt. _The voice laughed.

Wait. Did I just say that?

_There is nothing wrong with what I am. Inflicting pain is fun. Do you want a demonstration of it?_

I don't like the sound of that...

I suddenly felt a sharp pain going up my back. I winced but clenched my teeth and pretended I was fine. Dean came back with a drawing of a red house in his hand. When we stepped out the pain got worse.

_This is fun._

I faked being okay as I stepped into the car.

* * *

The pain finally went away.

"Maybe this kid's a psychic." I said as I looked for a house like the drawing.

"It's possible. Andrea says he didn't start drawing until his dad died." Sam said.

"The trauma could have made him able to tap into some kind of psychic energy." Dean agreed.

"We should probably look for the church in the picture, it's the most obvious landmark."

"Smart college boy, being so smart." Dean smirked.

"You know, Dean, you never told me that about Mom."

"Oh god. We're not going to have to hug again are we?" I laughed.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry about such a late update. I have to share the laptop and I have been busy lately. I am not abandoning my stories!**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

We drove up to the church. We stept out and looked for the house and soon found it. The whole time the voice was being extremely annoying.

_This is so much work. Why do you do this, again?_

For the last fucking time I'm not a son-of-a-bitch like you and you're demon friends. Sam, Dean and I plan on killing everyone last one of you one by one. And as soon as I find out who you are and where you are I will get you, you little bastard.

_Good luck with that. Even if you knew where or who I was you would be no match for me._

Shut it, fucker.

We walked into the house when an old lady invited us in.

After we came in we started trying to figure things out.

"Did a little boy every live here, maybe with a blue hat and a red bicycle?" I asked.

_You sound insane._

I _am _insane. I mean, I hear _you _in my head.

_Oh, that's not why you're insane, darling._

FUCK YOU!

I tuned back into the conversation in front of me.

"It's been 35 years since my son's been around. He just disappeared." She started getting choked up. "He just left one day and never came back."

Dean picked up a picture of Peter, the boy, with a friend. I looked over his shoulder as he turned it over.

It said Billy Carlton.

* * *

"Bill Carlton must have killed Peter Sweeney. Now Peter wants revenge." Dean said.

"That must be why his kids died." Sam agreed.

"We've need to make sure he doesn't go into the lake." I said.

We pulled up in front of the Carltons' house and saw Bill going out into the water. We rushed over to the lake.

"Don't go!" Sam shouted, but he wouldn't stop. Soon the boat flips and sinks, and the three of us are left staring in shock.

* * *

We walked into the police station with Jake and saw Andrea with Lucas. Poor kid looked like he was upset.

"I heard about Bill Carlton." Andrea said. "I brought you lunch."

"Thanks, but you should leave." Andrea takes Lucas but he freaks and grabs Dean's arm. "It'll be okay." Dean told him.

"Look I'm not believing what you're saying about Bill Carlton."

"Trust me, it's true." I said. "I know you probably don't trust these idiots," I pointed to Sam and Dean, particularly Dean. "But you can trust me."

"Hey!" Dean protested.

"I've done some research, and there is no Ford, Hamil, or Norin working for U.S. Wildlife Services." I gulped. "So, I can either arrest you for impersonating the authorites or you can leave and nevr come back.

"Option 2." Sam said.

* * *

We were on the way out when Dean decided to turn back.

"Dude. What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Going back."

"Dean, we can't kill demons _in jail._"

"I just feel like we have to go back."

We drove up to Andrea's house. We knocked on the door and Lucas pulled us inside. We heard screaming coming from upstairs.

_Hope she dies._

NOT NOW, RAPIST DEMON!

We went up to the bathroom door and tried to open. Dean broke down the door and me and Sam got Andrea after a struggle with the water. Andrea is crying from the shock. She was freaking out about thinking she heard a boy saying "come play with me." Sam looked concerned.

Freaky.

_Not as freaky as me._

Shut it, rapist demon.

_Are you going to always call me that?_

I don't see why not. It fits you perfectly.

"Lets go check things out." I said.

Me and Dean went to Sherrif Jake's stuff. There wasn't anything intresting until we found an old picture of Bill Carlton, Jake and, guess who, Peter Sweeney.

"He's a target too." I said as realization dawned on me.


	7. Chapter 6

Me and Dean were going to look more when Lucas ran outside. He went up to a patch of ground which we took as a sign to start digging. We found an old rusty bicycle.

"It must be Peter's." I said.

We turned around and saw the sheriff pointing a gun at us.

"This was Peter Sweeney's bike, wasn't it?" Dean said. Probably not a good idea. "We know that you and Bill Carlton drowned him in the lake."

"Lucas," Andrea said. "Go to the house. Lock all the doors and windows and don't leave until I get back."

"I didn't kill anyone."

"We know it's true, Jake." I said.

"The spirit is going to go after everything you care about and than it will kill you, just like it killed Bill Carlton." Sam added.

"You three are crazy."

"Stop being in denial, Jake!" I yelled. "We need to know where the body it so we can salt and burn it."

Dean looked at me. "Kathy, it would still be in the lake."

"Damn."

"Dad, is this true?" Andrea asked. "Did you kill someone?"

"No!"

"Dad, Christopher died down there and something tried to kill me."

"I... I admit it. It was a game gone wrong and we accidentally killed Peter. But that does not mean that this is Peter trying to get revenge."

"You still need to leave the lake." Sam said.

We were walking back when we saw Lucas at the lake trying to get something in the water.

"Lucas, no!" We ran to to water and saw a disgusting, gray arm pull him in."

"Lucas!" Andrea was freaking out. I jumped into the lake to get Lucas and Sam and Dean followed. When I pulled up my head to breath I saw Jake jump in. He was begging Peter for forgiveness. Funny, how someone needs to get hurt before them to see what's right in front of their eyes...

"Please, take me instead, just don't hurt my grandson!" He shouted. Peter quickly complied and dragged him under.

"No!" I shouted.

Sam and I dove out of the water when we saw Andrea screaming. I calmed her down and was about to go back in when Dean came up with Lucas in his arms.

We were getting into the Impala, ready to leave Lake Manitoc.

"We can't save everyone." Sam tells Dean, who is upset about the death of the sheriff.

Andrea ran over with Lucas.

"We brought you guys lunch." Andrea said.

"Here." Lucas said as he handed us the food. I was surprised, and it was probably written all over my face, because Sam laughed.

Dean takes the plate.

"We're really sorry about your dad." I said.

"It'll be hard." Andrea said. "But you saved my son, and I can't ask for more than that. I know that he loved me and Lucas."

After Dean puts the sandwiches in the car he bent down to Lucas. "Bye kid. Remember what I taught you?"

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas said. I laughed. I laughed even harder when I saw Dean's embarrassment when Andrea kissed his cheek. Dean gave me a dirty look.

"We need to leave before we run out of daylight."

Lucas and Andrea waved as we drove away.


	8. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND!**

**Here is another update! So, I'm pretty sure you guys can tell that in season 1, (and maybe other seasons, I don't know I just finished 1) there are plenty of hunts between episodes. At one point Sam says something about it being 6 months without finding John and later a year, so there's obviously more in between. I'm going to be adding in some of my own that will clarify more about Kathy. I hope I don't mess it up too much, considering I've never tried to make a chapter/story from scratch. **

**Shout Outs:**

**Jenmm31: Thank you for following!**

**cupcake135: Thank you for the favorite!  
**

**jenniferwinchester12: Thank you so much for reviewing the prologue, chapter 1, chapter 2, chapter 5 and chapter 6, the favorite, and following! Keep up the awesomeness! I put responses to your reviews here.**

**Chapter 1- Don't worry, she won't go evil. It will be hard for her though. **

**Chapter 2- She will tell Sam and Dean I promise. It's probably going to be awkward to tell them she's pregnant...**

**Chapter 5- I'm glad you liked that. I liked the nickname too. I think I'm going to keep it.**

**Thanks! Please review, if you do I will check your page and see if I like any of the stories. (I most likely will.) Thanks.**

**I know I'm boring, so on with the chapter. (OMG The authors note is over 200 words long...)**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

We were looking at old newspaper clippings when Dean found something on the laptop.

"Look at this. Some kind of animal has been tearing apart people in Clifton, Colorado."

"So?" I asked.

"Every time the heart is missing. Something pulled it out of their hearts."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe a werewolf, skinwalker maybe.?"

"Kathy, Clifton's near your old town. Do you know anyone there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I've got a couple friends there."

"Let's go."

As we packed up our stuff I thought I heard someone say to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back guys. I'll meet you in the Impala."

"Sure."

I headed into the handicapped stall in the bathroom.

"Kathy."

I turned around and saw my old friend Ky in the stall. I yelped.

"What the hell? You're dead."

He was wearing the same thing he wore the day he jumped off of that building. I cringed at a blood stain on the bottom of his jeans. He looked just the same as he was when we were 20 the day he died, with his orange hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"I realize."

"The fuck..."

I heard a voice behind me. "Cole?"

"Hey Kath. What'd I miss?"

Cole was also wearing the same thing he died in, with some spots of blood here and there. He looked just like he did then too. He had black hair and dark brown-black eyes.

"Umm..." I was confused. "How are you here, exactly?"

Ky laughed. "You hunt the paranormal and you're still confused? Wow."

"Ky, you need to be more sensitive." Cole was saying. "This is a big deal."

"You're annoying."

"No you are."

"Uh, guys?" I said.

"You need to be nicer." Cole was saying.

"You're too nice!" Ky said back.

"Am not!"

"Yeah you are! You're such a pussy!"

"Take that back."

"Hell no!"

"How about," I said. "You both SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Cole smiled. "We've missed you, Kathy."

"Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Not sure. Unfinished business, maybe? Who cares?" Ky shrugged.

"Everyone but you, Ky." Cole said to him.

"Shut up!" Ky shouted.

"No, you shut up!"

"GUYS!" I shouted.

"Sorry." Ky muttered.

"Why can I see you guys, anyway?" Ky and Cole looked at each other.

"You do it." Ky said.

"No, you do it."

"You do it."

"You do it."

"No, YOU are going to do it!" Ky shouted.

"NO, YOU are going to do it!"

"YOU'RE BOTH GIVING ME A FRIGGING HEADACHE!" This is taking way too long.

They both exhaled. "You've been ruler of all the spirits." They both said it at the same time.

"WHAT!"

* * *

I decided to call Macy our way to Clifton.

"Talking to your girlfriend?" Ky teased. Cole gave him a dirty look. Since I couldn't talk to them directly because Sam and Dean are in the car I put what I had to say in the text box on my phone.

It said:

Shut up! You have problems with bi people, bastard?

"Whoa, calm down." Ky said. "I was just joking. If you're happy, I'm happy."

Thanks. Now shut up. You're giving me a headache.

i dialed Macy's number. (970-865-1387) She finally picked up the phone.

"Hey Macy." I said.

"Hi Kathy. How are you? You haven't called in a while. You should call more. I mean, you _are _my girlfriend, Kathy. So, how's the road trip? Are you-"

"Macy, are you ever going to let me talk?"

Macy laughed. "Of course!"

"So Macy, I'm going to heading into Clifton soon, so-" Macy interrupted me with a scream.

"EEEHHH! YAY! WE'RE GOING TO DO SO MUCH STUFF AND I CAN MEET YOUR NEW BROTHERS AND WE CAN GO TO THAT NEW PLACE AND-"

"YOU'RE SCREAMING IN MY DAMN EAR!"

"Sorry. But I'm so excited! It's been too long!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I've gotta go, Kathy! BYE!"

"Bye."

"WAIT ONE MORE THING-"

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY FUCKING EAR!" I hanged up the phone and heard Dean laughing.

"Shut up." I said.

"Your friend seems loud."

"Yeah."

"Friend?" Cole said. "You haven't told them yet?" I shook my head.

"You've gotta say it sometime." Ky said. "Now seems good."

"Don't pressure her."

"I'm not, all I said was... you know what, never mind."

Cole looked at me. "You're also need to tell them about us, immediatly."

"Oh, who's pressuring her now?"

"Shut up."

"Well, Cole is right." Ky said. "You can't just pretend you don't see ghosts."

"It's more than just seeing ghosts, Ky." Cole was pissed at this point.

"No, I'm pretty sure that sums things up pretty well." Ky was pissed too.

"You're an idiot." Cole said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Will you both SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted. Dean and Sam looked at me. They've been silent the whole time.

Fuck.


	9. Chapter 8

**Shout Outs:**

**almp135 - Thank you for favoriting the story and following me!**

**lynn2008 - Thank you for following!**

**cupcake135 - Thank you for following!**

**Jenmm31 - Thanks for reviewing chapter 7. I loved writing Ky and Cole's fighting. I hope I wrote Sam and Dean's reaction well.**

**jenniferwinchester12 - Thanks for reviewing chapter 7 also. I thought it was funny too. It was very fun to write.**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

Dean and Sam stared at me. "Who ya talking to, Kathy?" Dean asked me.

"Ummm..."

Ky looked at me. "You are so screwed."

"We're all screwed." Cole agreed.

"Very screwed."

"Totally screwed."

"Seriously screwed."

"Definitely screwed."

"Can't get any more screwed than this."

"You're not helping, guys." I said, causing Sam and Dean to stare at me more.

"What's going on, Kath?" Sam was clearly worried. "Are you okay?"

"Well... I would like to start by saying that I am not insane. So you don't need to lock me in an asylum."

"Well, that's good." Sam said.

"So... I'm talking to my friends."

"How?"

"There not exactly... alive."

At this point Dean had pulled over the car. "What?" They both looked extremely confused. It was comical.

"What do you mean by 'not alive'?" Dean asked.

"Well... They're ghosts."

"They're _what_!?" Sam shouted, shocked.

"Ghosts, Sam. You need to pay more attention." They stared at me. "You guys look hilarious."

"They do, don't they?" Ky agreed.

Cole started talking. "You both need to be more-"

"Yeah, yeah, sensitive, we know." Ky said. "You need to shut up about being sensitive."

"Hello?" Dean snapped his fingers. "Kathy?"

"Sorry."

"Why can you see them?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly sure..." I lied. I wasn't going to tell my brothers I ruled ghosts. They'd kill me. Literally.

We pulled into Clifton. "Dean let me drive. I know the way."

"Or you can just tell me where to go."

"It would be faster if I drove."

"Or you can just tell me where to go." Dean repeated. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. He went to the back reluculently.

"Hey, why are you making your idiot brother sit next me?" Ky asked. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"My friend Ky called you an idiot."

"Hey!" Dean looked around. "Wait, where is he?"

"Left."

Dean looked where Ky was. "Not cool."

"Is that the best comeback he has?" Ky asked. I told Dean what he said.

"Shut up."

Sam interrupted. "You know you can't actually hear him, right?"

"You shut up too."

* * *

I finally pulled up in front of Macy's house.

"We're here."

"Be careful parking." Dean said.

"What would you do if I "accidentally" crashed the car into her garage, I wonder?"

"Don't even think about it."

We got out of the car and Dean immediately started checking out the Impala. I rolled my eyes. "Really, Dean?" I was about to head to Macy's porch when Dean got mad.

"What is this?" Dean pointed at the hood of the car.

"The Impala?"

"No, I mean THIS." He pointed at a small scratch on the car.

"It's just a small scrape, Dean."

"A SCRAPE! You call this a SMALL SCRAPE!?"

"YES, I DO. PROBLEM?!"

"YES I HAVE A PROBLEM. THIS IS-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sam shouted.

"Thanks Sam." I ringed Macy's doorbell.

"Hey what- OMG KATHY IT'S YOU!"

"I told you I was visiting." I muttered.

"OH MY GOD YES YOU'RE FINALLY HERE I MISSED YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT WHAT KINDA PERSON-"

"SHUT UP!" I looked at Sam and Dean and saw them clutching their ears.

"Sorry. But I missed you!"

"Whatever. Anyways, these are my brothers, Samantha and Idiot."

"Hey!" Sam protested. "I'm not a girl!"

"And I'm not an idiot!"

"I'd beg to differ, Dean." I turned back to Macy. "They're really Sam," I pointed to Sam, "and Dean." I pointed at Dean. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Macy." Sam and Dean looked shocked.

"Way to be gentle, Kathy."

"You should've seen me tell them I'm their sister."

**Dean POV**

Macy invited us in.

"So this means I'm not allowed to hit on you, right?" Macy smacked my arm. "Guess not then."

"So Kathy, what are you doing in town?"

"Umm... bored I guess."

"So I'm the person you go to when you're bored now?"

"Yup." Macy started babbling about random shit to Kathy when she said something that particularly... stood out.

"So, did you find out how old you are now that you've found your brothers, or were you too self-conscious to ask?" Sam and I stared at the two of them while Kathy gave Macy a dirty look. "From the looks you're all giving me, I'm assuming option 2."

"No shit Sherlock!" Kathy shouted, pissed off.

* * *

**Major writer's block for this chapter. I hope I wrote Sam and Dean's reactions to... well.. everything, realistically.**


	10. Chapter 9

**There's going to be some flashback here, so italics are communication with Rapist Demon unless it says flashback.**

* * *

**Dean POV **

"No shit Sherlock!" Kathy shouted, pissed off.

"This is awkward." Macy said.

"Not cool, Macy!"

"I'm sorry, Kath, maybe I should've thought that out..."

"MAYBE?!"

"Kathy, why wouldn't you know you're age?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that to." I said. Kathy looked at Macy.

"Screw you."

"I'm sorry."

"How the fuck is SORRY gonna get me out of this!"

"What, were you planning to hide it forever?"

"Yes, I was! I can't talk about it!"

"Whoa guys, calm down." Sam said, trying to play peacemaker. They both ignored him.

"You'll have to talk eventually." Macy said, trying to be calm.

"No. I can't! No no no no NO!" What could freak out Kathy so much?

"Kathy, you're stronger then that. You can do it."

"NO I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T REMEMBER! IT HURTS!" She ran out and slammed the door.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Sam rushed out after her. Macy looked guilty.

**Kathy POV**

I ran to the Impala as a rush of memories came at me- things I didn't want to remember.

_FLASHBACK_ _(Kathy is 3)_

_"Get in the van." The large man said as he shoved me in the big car. _

_"Where's mommy? Where's daddy?"_

_"Look kid, they don't matter anymore."_

_"Yes they do. Where they?"_

_"They sold you."_

_I blinked. "Sow-ld?"_

_"Yeah sold." He said. The meaner man came over._

_"They sold you into slavery, Kathryn."_

_"Kathy." I said. "No Kathryn."_

_"Fine. Point is, you're a slave now. And guess how much__ your dear mummy and daddy sold you for?" He snickered. "20 bucks. How does that make you feel? That your family sold you for so little?"_

_"You need to be nicer, Silas." The first man said._

_"Why, Tucker?" Silas said. "It's just a slave. They're items, not real people." Silas threw me in the back with a bunch of other kids. _

_The oldest boy comforted me as I cried._

_FLASHBACK END_

I started crying from the memories. They were all so horrible, so cruel. Sam came into the Impala and saw me crying.

"Are you okay?" This just made me cry harder. "You wan't me to kick Macy's ass for you?"

I smileD but it quickly faded. "It's not M-m-macy."

"What is it?"

"I'm not... ready to say yet." Sam nodded.

"Remember, we're here for you, okay? You can tell us when you're ready."

"K."

"You coming in?"

"Too tired. And lazy." Sam laughed.

"We're probably leaving soon anyway."

**Sam POV**

I walked out of the Impala and went back into Macy's house.

"Is she okay?" Macy asked. "Is she mad? Upset? Shaken? Having another fit?"

"She's okay, just upset. She's not mad. We should go though, it's getting late." Dean nodded. I stopped at the door. "What do you mean by fits?"

"She used to... you should ask her."

"Okay."

We got into the Impala. Kathy was asleep.

"I'm gonna sit with Kathy, make sure she's okay." I said

"Whatever, Samantha."

* * *

We were driving when Kathy started muttering strange things in her sleep.

"Stop, Dad. That hurts."

"No, I'm a person, not a belonging."

"20 bucks, 20 bucks, that's almost nothing!"

"How could you do this to me... I didn't mean to hurt him, I swear... It's all Jennifer's fault."

"Jenny's my only friend."

"You're right, Jenny."

"You're so right... Claudia... Such a dumb name... Kathryn's better..."

What she was saying freaked me out. What the fuck? I looked at Dean and he was listening too.

"Why? Why would you sell me? I don't wanna be a slave."

I froze. Kathy? A slave?

"Don't wake up, Connor. Don't ever wake up."

Dean pulled up at a hotel and stared at Kathy wide-eyed.

"Wake her up, dude." He whispered.

I listened. "Kathy, wake up." I nudged her and she stirred.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"


	11. Chapter 10

**New chapter! So you know how in the flashback before it said Kathy was 3? Sorry, she was five. That was a typo. Sorry!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Crazyninjagirl22 : Thank you for favoriting and following!**

**ontheothersideofthebalcony : Thank you for favoriting and following!**

**Jenmm13 : Thank you for reviewing once again! I hope I didn't confuse you too much. If you didn't know as soon as the line where Sam is thinking that she started saying weird stuff in her sleep is all Kathy until stated. I'll do better with that!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. I just started season 2, I can't FUCKING OWN IT!**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

"What?" Sam and Dean avoided looking me in the eye.

"Nothing, Kathy." Sam said. They still looked uneasy.

"Whatever..." I murmered. I got out of the car. "This one seems less suckish. Congrats guys. You managed to find a place that is actually livable."

"Shut up." Dean said. "Asshole."

"Idiot."

"C'mon guys, lets go." Sam said. We walked inside. Sam and Dean walked up. I lagged behind, hoping they would think they're gay. That's always hilarious.

"3 beds?"

"Yes, three beds."

The concierge looked unsure when she gave them the key. "Room 203."

"Thanks." I walked up to them.

"Why don't you ever come up to the front desk with us? They always think we're gay." Dean said.

"That's why I don't come up." I sniggered.

"Dick." Sam said.

"Moron." I shot back. I opened the door. "Like I said before, not as suckish."

**Sam POV**

Kathy's phone rang.

"You listen to that shit?" Dean said when he heard the heavy metal out of her phone. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Kathy said.

"No." Dean replied. Kathy ignored him and picked up the phone.

"Hey Macy." Macy said something. "What's wrong?" Macy talked again and I could hear crying from the other end. "I'll be right over, okay Macy? He'll be fine, don't panic. I'm coming. It'll be okay." She hanged up.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"There's been another attack."

"On who?" I asked.

"Devon, Macy's older brother. Let's go."

"But we've been here like, two minutes."

"Suck it up, Sammy." Dean said.

* * *

**Kathy POV**

We pulled up to the woods on the edge of town. I spotted Macy. I ran up to her.

"Macy!"

"Kathy... he'll be okay, right? He'll be fine... right."

"Of course, Macy. He'll be fine." I looked at Sam and Dean. "Can you two talk to the police, see what they know."

"Sure." Sam said.

"Try not to screw it up, Dean."

"Shut up, asshole."

"Idiot." Macy started sobbing. "Look, he'll be fine, okay? Don't cry." One of the men from the hospital came up to us.

"Which one of you is Macy?" I pointed to her. He looked at her. "You can ride in the ambulance with your brother." Macy looked at me.

"Go." she climbed into the ambulance and it drove away. Sam and Dean came back.

"No leads. Not a thing." Dean said.

"I _told _you not screw things up!"

"Hey! It's not my fault they found nothing."

"Yeah, yeah. I just hope she's okay."

* * *

I walked into the hospital. Macy looked upset.

"We're sorry." the doctor from before said. He walked away.

"Macy, what happened?"

"They said...he probably won't..."

"He'll be fine, okay? Devon's a fighter."

"Yeah, but..."

"Are we allowed to go in yet?" She nodded.

"I...already did. He's down the hall." I went to his room and to my surprise no one was there.

_Wanna make a deal?_

What do you want, Rapist Demon?

_If you do something for me, I'll heal your friend. _

What do you want?

_A lock of your hair._

What do you want with that?

_That doesn't matter to you. You're going to do it anyway._

Then you might as well just tell me, since it _apparently _wont change my position.

_Doesn't matter. Just leave it on the table after he wakes up._

And if I "forget" after you bring him back?

_He'll just die again. And your friend would be even worse._

I thought about it.

_Why bother? You know you'll say yes._

Fine. I'll take it, but I know I'm going to regret it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Kathy POV **

Devon woke with a start. He was breathing heavily and looked a little sick.

"Where the fuck is a doctor when ya need one!?" I shouted. One of the nurses came and saw Devon and left to alert one of the doctors.

"Devon?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"What... What happened?"

"You got mauled in the woods. It was pretty bad. They weren't sure if you... would..."

"Make it." Devon finished.

"Yeah..." Macy ran in with one of the doctors.

"YAY!" Macy shouted. The doctor held his ears, being right next to her. "YOU'RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED WHAT WERE YOU EVEN-"

"YOU'RE PISSING ME OF, MACE!" Devon shouted. Macy went up to him and hugged him lightly.

"I've missed you, Dev."

HAIR*********HAIR

We were walking out with Devon when he started coughing uncontrollably. Oh Shit! The hair!

I grabbed my knife as I rushed to the bathroom. I tried to use it to cut a piece off. I yanked, but I couldn't do it. I finally remembered that I had a pair of scissors enclosed in my pocket knife. I grabbed of a took off a good sized chunk, big enough to work, but not to be noticed. I put it on the top of the sink and crossed my fingers.

C'mon..

Finally it disappeared. I let out a shaky breath I was unaware I was holding. I went out pretending I was in the bathroom the whole time.

"Oh my God. Devon, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said, shaking. "Just... I'm fine."

"Let's go." I said. The doctor looked as if he was about to protest. "He'll be fine." I said. Sam looked at me curiously.

Oh crap, he must know I ran off when Devon started coughing.

REGRET********REGRET

"What happened back there?" Sam asked when we got to the hotel.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you run away when Devon started coughing. Where did you go?"

"I was never there Sammy."

"I saw you Kathy. Where did you go?"

"I told you I was never there. Will you shut up now?"

"Fine."

"Good." I said. I went to the bathroom to check if the missing chunk of hair was noticeable. It wasn't.

_You should be more careful. Your friend almost died there._

A reminder would've been nice.

_Yes, it would've. Thanks for the hair, darling. It will be quite useful._

I'm going to regret this, aren't I?

_Yes._


	13. Chapter 12

**Bit of writer's block for this. Sorry about the latish update- the backspace button on my keyboard doesn't work anymore, so it's harder to type. Sorry. Oh and the new picture is a bit of an idea of what Kathy might look like.**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Jenmm31 : Thanks for reviewing! I love it when people review. Makes me want to write more!**

**NeonGirl14 : Thanks for following this story and all my other stories!**

**golden-priestess : Thanks for following!**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

Macy had invited us to dinner and we were on our way over.

"Why did she invite Sam and I over?" Dean asked.

"She probably thought it didn't go well last time she saw you. She's kinda obsessive."

"Hm." Sam said, distracted. Dean pulled into Macy's driveway.

"Dean, why didn't you just let me drive?" I asked.

"You scratched my car."

"Barely. It took about two seconds to cover up."

"Well, it could be worse next time."

"I wouldn't have scratched it."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

I shook my head at him. "Let's just go in." I walked up to Macy's house. Macy answered the door.

"Hi guys! Come in!" she let us in. "Have you seen a golden retriever running around? Lacy's missing."

"Nope. Sorry, Mace. You guys haven't seen him, have you?"

"No, sorry." Sam said

"Nope." Dean said.

" 'Kay. Lets eat. Kathy, can you go get Devon for me."

"Sure. Hey, has he remembered who attacked him yet?"

"No." Macy said. I went up to get him. I went up to his room and knocked on his door.

"Devon?" I knocked again. "We're having dinner." I knocked again. "What, do you want to starve to death?" I opened the door to find Devon sitting up in his bed looking flustered and breathing heavily. I hurried to his side.

"Devon? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I remember." He said.

"What!? I'll get Macy."

"No! She wouldn't believe me. No one will."

"That's not true. I will. We'll talk later." I dragged him downstairs.

"What took so long?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't get off his damn computer." I sat down. "Uh, Macy?"

"Yeah?"

"WHERE'S THE FUDGING FOOD!?"

"That's what I was just saying!" Dean said.

"I'm not really sure who the twins are in this family. Me and Kathy or Kathy and Dean."

"Shut up. We are nothing alike." Dean and I said at the same time.

"Yes, because that is why you talk in unison."

"Shut up." We both said. Sam and Macy laughed.

"Sure!" Macy said sarcastically.

"We said shut up." I said.

SPN********SPN

"So, what happened with the dog before?" I asked Macy.

"He keeps running away. He comes back usually... but it's annoying."

"I didn't even know you had a dog."

"We got her about a month ago." I looked at Sam and Dean. The attacks have been going on for a month. And Devon said that no one would believe him, particularly Macy...

The pieces in this hunt are finall

"y starting to come together.

SPN********SPM

We headed back into the motel.

"I kinda forgot to tell you guys, but Devon is coming in half an hour."

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"He remembered what happened."

"So? Why do we care" Dean pointed out.

"He didn't let me tell Macy because he said no one would believe him. Sounds like he may have seen something supernatural."

"Hm. Wait, were you guys suspicious about the dog thing or what?" Dean asked.

"Definitely. A month... that can't be a coincidence."

SPN********SPN

I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door.

"This is seriously where you guys are staying? It's crap!" Devon said.

"Hi to you to. We're doing great thanks." I said sarcastically. Devon came in. "Rude!"

"You think I care?"

"I agree with Macy. You are annoying."

"Shut it!" Devon said. Sam and Dean came back in.

"What took so long?" I asked. "I need my damn coffee."

"Didn't get you anything." Dean stated.

"FUCK YOU!"

"I actually didn't get Dean anything either..." Sam said.

"What? Fudge this, I'll get my own damn coffee." Devon coughed.

"Sorry, man." I said. "So, what did you see?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Yay! It's the lucky chapter! (13 is my favorite number) Please enjoy! **

**You guys have a godd**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENSEN ACKLES! TODAY IS NATIONAL JENSEN'S ACKLES DAY! Can't wait for National Mark Pellegrino Day (April 9)! That's the next one.**

**Ah, if only they were real holidays...**

**Shout-Outs:**

**NeonGirl14 : Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Jenmm31 : Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad I've finally got the cliffhanger thing down. I've been having a bit of a hard time with that. I think you make a good point about the description thing. I'll work on it. That's my new goal. I tried in this chapter. Not much, but I'm taking baby steps. Baby steps...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kathy and all the messed-up, twisted, sub-plots I have made for her. Oh, plus I own Macy and Devon. Anything else? Oh, well I guess I own this hunt. Huh, that's a such a weird sentence. Owning a hunt... sounds messed up.**

**Note: HOW DARE SPELL CHECK THAT JENSEN AND ACKLES AREN'T WORDS! I WILL GET VENGEANCE FOR THIS!**

**Here's the actual chapter**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

Devon sat on the old couch "You'll really believe me?" Devon asked hesitantly.

"Yeah man. Start talkin'." I responded.

"Well, I was out in the woods, looking for Lacy. She had run away again, and all my friends were helping look. We had split up and I finally found her. She was in this little clearing facing away from me. I stayed away, since if I had just gone up to her she would've just run away. At least, that's what would've happened if she was a _real dog_."

"She's not really a dog?" Sam asked.

"No. I saw her- it- doing this weird thing and then she turned into some girl."

"What did she look like?" Dean asked.

"Slutty blonde." Devon said with a shrug. "Basically the kind of girl you'd wanna bang."

"I like this kid." Dean informed us.

"Both of you, shut up." I said.

"What happened next, Devon?" Sam asked.

"I stepped out and started going. She turned around and faced me and she tried to, like- _bite_ me or something. I moved away and she just started slashing at me. You know the rest."

I looked at Sam and Dean. "Skinwalker?" Sam nodded.

"Probably." Dean said.

"What's a Skinwalker?" Devon asked.

SPN********SPN

"So _that _is your _job_?" Devon exclaimed after I explained the supernatural.

"Well, we don't get paid, but it's what we do."

"Hm. Sounds like a fucked up job."

"Definetly." I agreed. My phone started ringing.

"For crying out loud, get some taste in music already!" Dean shouted.

"Shut up!" I shouted back. I looked at the screen and picked up the phone when I saw Macy's name. "Hey Macy, what's up?"

"You haven't seen Lacy, have you?"

"No, why?" I asked worried about "Lacy's" disappearance.

"She's gone missing again. I'm gonna go look in the woods."

"What?! No!" I said.

"I'll be fine. Nothing's gonna happen, okay?" I was silent, which she took as a yes. "Great, bye Kit Kat!"

"Don't-" she hanged up before I could finish.

"SHIT!" I shouted.

"Was that Macy?" Sam asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, it's her. Lacy is missing again. And guess where Macy wants to look."

"Crap." Dean said. "Let's go. Did you drive here?" He asked Devon.

"No, Macy dropped me off a couple blocks away."

"You can come in the Impala." I told him.

"Yes. That is a very good plan."

"Don't push your luck, smartass."

SPN********SPN

Dean parked the car at the entry to the woods.

"Here's the plan." I said. "Devon, you're gonna stay in the Impala. Sam and Dean will distract it and I'll load it with so many God damn bullets it'll wish it never came to this friggen town."

"What?" Devon began to argue. "I can't just stay in the car. I'm coming."

"No, you're not. You don't know what you're up against. Do you even know how to use a gun?" I asked. He was silent. "Thought so. You're staying here."

We got out of the car and left. Finally we found Macy. She was hiding away from the dog. It slowly started changing and a young blonde girl wearing a green top. stepped out. Sam and Dean stepped out. I slowly inched towards Macy to  
protect her. She looked at me in shock and I put my finger next to my mouth, indicating silence.

"Hey, I'm Dean." Dean said. "Haven't seen you much. Well, I have," Dean  
smirked. "But you were a cute little golden retriever." The blonde lunged at Dean.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys, sorry I haven't posted, I was visiting family. **

**Shout Outs:**

**Carver Edlund : Thanks for following and reviewing! I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**ShadowKissedHunter : Thanks for following and favoriting!**

**Please tell me how I did with the battle. I'm really nervous! Oh and I hope you like the Kathcy fluff!**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

The blonde lunged at Dean and Sam stepped in. Macy tried to cry out but I covered her mouth before the skinwalker could hear her. Blondie took Dean's gun and started trying to tear Dean apart. I reached for my gun.

Wait, where's my gun?

_Looks like your brothers aren't going to make it out alive, if you can't find your gun._

Shut up!

_I'm just telling the truth, darling._

Don't call me darling, Rapist Demon!

I searched frantically for my gun. Where is it, where did I put it, damn it!

"You're right pocket, where it always is!" Ky shouted. I grabbed the gun and ran out. The girl turned towards me and I shot.

"Take that, you Son of a Bitch!" I shouted. I shot it again and she fell to the ground.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Victory!" I felt a sharp pain in my side and I fell. Blondie shot me!

"Kathy!" Macy shrieked before I could stop her. I heard someone's footsteps- probably the girl who just realized that Macy was there. I braced for the worst when I heard another gunshot and a thump. Sam and Dean ran over.

"Kathy?" Sam asked.

"You okay?" Cole asked. Ky, Cole, Macy, Sam and Dean were crowded around me.

"Kathy!" I heard Macy scream before slipping out of consciousness.

SPN********SPN

I woke up surrounded by pastel blue walls on Macy's plush pink bed. Ergh.

"Thank God." Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been out for 2 hours." Sammy replied. "I thought we were going to have to take you to a hospital."

"Two hours?" I replied, shocked.

"Yeah, that bullet hit you hard." Dean said when he walked in.

"Your stupid brothers wouldn't let me bring you to a damn hospital." Macy added.

"I've got some explaining to do, don't I?" I sighed as I stood up.

"Hell yes." Macy said. "You told my _brother _first. No way you're getting out of this."

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

SPN********SPN

"Do you know any mental institutions nearby?" Macy inquired.

"Macy, you saw what happened back there. You don't need to lock us up. This is all real."

"Not for you, for me. I'm insane." I chuckled.

"No, you're not."

"Okay, assuming I'm not wacko, how do you do this?"

"It's hard, sometimes, but we can handle it."

Macy moved a strand of her blonde hair and looked me in the eye. "You're a hero." She whispered softly.

"I don't think so." I said. Macy was about to object when my phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Dean said.

"Tomorrow? I thought we were leaving in an hour." I said, puzzled.

"Can Macy hear us?"

"No."

"Have fun getting laid." Dean whispered.

"Dude! How immature are you! Idiot."

"Asshole." He hung up on me.

"What was that about?" Macy asked.

"Nothing." I lied. "Just a change of plans. We're leaving tommorow."

"YAY! Wanna watch a movie?" Macy asked hopefully.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?" I asked as we walked into the living room.

"Mission Impossible!" Macy yelled. I plopped down on the couch and Macy followed suit.

"Again?"

"The guy who plays Ethan is hot! What's thne actors name again?" I gave her a dirty look.

SPN********SPN

I woke up with Macy laying down beside me. I nudged her awake.

"Hey, Macy." I whispered. "Wake up." She slowly sat up. "Hey, Mace."

"Hey Kit-Kat. What's up?"

"We've got an hour together before I have to leave."

"Oh." Macy said softly. "You gonna miss me?"

" 'Course, Macy. You better miss me too." I teased.

"Always. You're the best."

"You gonna get a dog anytime soon?"

"Nope." She answered. "Anyway, how are you going to explain to Sam and Dean?"

"Explain what?" I asked.

"Everything. Why you don't know your age. Why you forgot where your gun was. I mean, you can't exactly explain it in an introduction, like when you told them you're their sister. Or told them you have a girlfriend. You can't _introduce _someone to DID."

"I can try."

SPN********SPN

"I'm gonna miss you Mace." I said outside the house. "You too Devon." I directed at Devon.

"Have fun killing stuff." Devon said.

"Be careful, okay?" Macy asked. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Macy. I've done fine up to now, haven't I?"

"What do you mean _up to now_? You did great! You saved my life!"

"I guess..." Macy kissed me. I deepened the kiss.

"Um... Hello?" Sam said.

"Can you hurry it up here?" Dean asked.

I broke the kiss. "Bye Macy." I walked down the driveway.

"Bye Kathy! VISIT SOON!" She shouted.

"I will!" I got into the car and watched the blue house go out of sight.

* * *

**How do you think I did? I'm gonna miss Macy, she was fun. Though you will see an occasional email from her! All will be explained in the car ride next chapter. If you can't wait until next chapter searching " DID " on Google might help. It will explain a little bit for next chapter, and it'll probably explain the disorder better than I can. Until next chapter!**

**PS Please see my Instagram if you have one! It's RL13TVD. It has pictures for Supernatural. Plus, if your looking for some other good Supernatural fandom accounts you can just go see who I'm following. There's a bit of , and Sherlock mixed in there too. **

**-RL13TVD**


	16. Chapter 15

**Shout-Outs : **

**Guest : Thanks for reviewing! You're lucky to have the same birthday as Mark Pellegrino. I'll make sure to wish you a happy birthday! One question- How many of you guys searched DID on Google? Just wondering.**

**Guys, I just found this great petition for a Supernatural Video Game! IT MUST BE MADE! SIGN IT! The link always gets cut off here, so it's on my profile.**

* * *

**Kathy POV **

It was about 20 minutes in when it came to the part I dreaded. The questions.

"So, Kathy..." Sam said uncomfortably.

"What?"

"What happened back there?"

"We defeated a skinwalker. Did you black out or something?"

"That's not what I meant." Sam answered. "I meant with the gun."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." I replied, trying to avoid the question. "I don't get what took so long to kill it. Three bullets." I shook my head. "I swear I was sober." I joked.

"Can you stop avoiding the freakin' question!" Sam yelled, frustrated. "Why didn't you shoot?"

"Huh?"

"What took so long?"

"Yeah, I want to know the answer to that too." Dean said.

"Um... reasons."

"What reasons?" Dean pushed.

"Reasons... that exist... in the universe."

"KATHY!" Dean shouted. "C'MON!"

"FINE, DAMMIT!" I then proceeded to be quiet.

"Well?"

"I have the right to remain silent."

"Kathy, we are not in a damn courtroom!" Sam said. "It can't be that bad!"

"It is." I insisted.

"No more secrets, remember?" Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied. Well, here goes.

"I forgot where my gun was." I mumbled.

"It doesn't count if no one can hear you." Dean said.

"I said I forgot." I snapped.

"Forgot what?" Dean asked. "Where the skinwalker was? 'Cause you could've just looked forward."

"No!" I said.

"Than what?" Sam asked.

I breathed out slowly. "IhaveDID." I said quickly.

"You do?" Sam said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Figures you don't know." I said. "Idiot."

"Asshole." he replied. "But seriously, what is it?"

"DID stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder." Sam explained. "Someone with it has different personalities and can switch at any time. There's a lot of symptoms, one of the most common ones being forgetting something it would usually be virtually impossible to forget. Like where Kathy always keeps her gun."

"Oh. Smart College Boy." Dean said.

"Shut up. Jerk."

"Bitch."

SPN********SPN

"Uh- quick question Kathy."

"What?" I replied.

"Well, you know how DID gets started with problems during childhood, right?"

I gulped. "Yeah. Why?"

"What happened?"

* * *

**Short, I know, but I've got writer's block. Plus, I thought this was a good place to stop.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Shout-Outs :**

**jenniferwinchester12 : Thanks for reviewing! Please review more! I love reviewers.**

**Super-Wiki : You know everything. Thanks for helping with names. Haha, imagine someone being like "New episode of Supernatural, during commercial i must go on the internet and describe the episode and it's characters!" Wow. Actually, I think I would do that if I wasn't on Season 3.**

**My writer's block went away, as I knew how this would go. The hard part was finding a last name for the family. Damn it, there are so many one-episode-ers that I can't find a last name that's not taken! I finally picked one. I wasn't sure who's POV to put this in, so I hope I did it well. **

**I know no one likes math, but**

**88 is greater than 5**

**70 is less than 100**

**Reviews = love**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

"A lot happened." I replied. "You want the whole story?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "If you can tell me."

"Well... I don't remember much of the first few years... but I can try."

"You sure?" Sam asked hesitantly after seeing my face.

"Yeah." I said. "Well, I was about 3 years old when it all started. I was living with the Gaines at the time. They were my first family. I wasn't always in Colorado. I used to live in Iowa. I had my little brother Connor, my older brother Cameron, my dad Felix, and my step-mom Natalie. Cameron was 9. It was just a normal night, you couldn't really tell anything would change. But something did."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Connor died." I said. "I don't really remember very well. I know that the window was broken and someone stabbed him to death with one of the pieces of glass. They found the killer a few years later. At least that's what I heard. After Connor died my dad starting getting violent. He started beating me. Cameron too, but mostly me. Natalie was thinking of leaving him, but she didn't. It went on for 2 years. I was five when Felix lost his job. We didn't have any money and we were going to have to move out soon."

"What happened?" Sam pressed for answers.

"This man came into town and found out."

"That you were getting hurt?"

"No, no one else knew. He knew we were losing money. So he was talking to Felix and they were haggling. I wasn't sure what they were talking about. Felix started at $50 and the man insisted on $10. They finally agreed on $20." I hesitated.

"What happened next?" Dean asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure. I was drugged."

"Drugged? Why?"

"The guy... he was a... child slaver."

Sam's eyes bugged out. "What?" His voice was a mix of shock and worry.

"I remember it in bits and pieces. There were two guys. Silas... and Tucker, I think. And there was this van with a bunch of other kids in it."

Sam and Dean were silent.

"I got lucky after that."

"Lucky?" Dean asked. "How is that _lucky_? Our childhood sucked, but if I was you I'd kill for it!"

"He's right, Kathy." Sam said. "I don't see how that is considered lucky."


	18. Chapter 17

**Shout-Outs :**

**jenniferwinchester12 : Thanks for reviewing again!**

**TheAngelGirl357 : Thanks for following, favoriting, and for favoriting me!**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

"Well, I was luckier than most."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Well, I lot of girls were used for... y'know." I avoided the word. "But I was at war, mostly."

"At war?"

"Yeah. Some of us would get shipped off to the different countries. We got a better education, though they focused on the stuff we really needed at the time. Y'know, weapons training and hand-to-hand combat."

"They sent kids to war?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Which means," I looked at Dean. "You can let me drive, since I've been driving since I was 7."

"What actually happened, after you got there?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to know." I muttered.

_FLASHBACK (When Kathy first gets there)_

_"So kid," Silas said. "You got lucky this time around. Don't get used to it."_

_"How?" I asked._

_"You've been chosen for the war section."_

_"War?"_

_"Yeah, you're gonna fight and kill."_

_"But Mommy said war's bad." I said. "She said that war shou' stop." I started acting stupid like I did at home. I wanted to make sure they thought I was useless._

_"Of course not, kid! War's great. All violent and bloody! How can your mommy say that."_

_"It true. Mommy always right."_

_"Well, maybe we should talk to Mommy about that._

_SPN********SPN  
_

_Silas dragged Natalie inside. _

_"Stop it! I'm trying to look for... Claudia?" She said when she saw me. _

_"I no Claudia, wemember Mommy? I Kathy now."_

_"Right, honey. What happened Cla- Kathy."_

_"The bad man says Daddy sow-ld me." I said. "Where's Daddy?" _

_"That bastard." Natalie muttered. "Why did I ever go near him?" Silas came back in._

_"Take this." Silas said. He handed me a knife._

_"What's this for? Mommy says not to use the sharp things. Right, Mommy?" I looked at Natalie._

_"Uh..." Natalie stuttered._

_"Of course not!" Silas said. "Don't be silly! We should teach Mommy how fun the sharp things are. Right?" I didn't respond. "Now, I want you to take the sharp thing and... poke Mommy with it." Natalie had a look of fear. _

_"No! That'll hurt Mommy!" _

_"Well... fine. You don't have to poke Mommy with the sharp thing. Just sit on this chair." I sat on the chair and he tied me down. _

_"What are you doing?" Natalie asked. "You son of a bitch!" He put the knife to Natalie and started cutting her._

_"MOMMY!" I shouted. I was forced to watch as Silas cut her open, her intestines spilling out. _

_"NO!" I cried. Silas dragged the body and the guts to the side. _

_"Go to bed now." I felt a sharp point in my arm and I passed out. _

_SPN********SPN_

_I woke up in the morning and Tucker brought me to a table with a bunch of other kids. _

_"Carson!" He shouted. A ten year old boy stepped over. "I'm assigning you this new kid, Kathy. Take care of her, okay?"_

_"Got it." Carson answered. He brought me to his seat._

_"Hey, Julian, I've been assigned a newbie. Can you move?" The kid opened up a space next to Carson. _

_"Thanks man." He motioned for me to sit down._

_"I'm Carson." he put his hand out. _

_"Kathy." I shook his hand. _

_"It'll get better kid. I promise." Carson said. _

_"Okay." I looked at his food. "Where can I get food?"_

_"They usually bring it right away. Don't know why you haven't gotten any yet." He handed me a piece of stale bread._

_"Thanks!" While I ate I looked around. It looked like the kids went on endlessly, thousands upon thousands of starving children, all of different ages, huddled on their stools eating stale bread. Cramped together. I looked at the room itself. It desperately needed to be taken care of. The walls were peeling off and it looked like the whole building would fall at any time. I looked at the kids again. Their clothes were ruined and dirty with rips in them._

_"Is everyone here... a..." I asked._

_"Yeah. This is where they take the new kids before they figure out where they go. All the others are the army kids. Do you know your job yet?" _

_"War." I replied. "I'm working in war." _

_"We'll stick together than." I looked at the building more. "You okay?" Carson asked._

_"This building, it's the kind of places my mom used to fix. That was her job."_

_"You miss her?"_

_"They... they killed her. Ripped her apart." Carson paled when I said that._

_"Do you know what they did with the body?" Carson asked. "Did they get rid of it?"_

_"No, I don't think so." I replied. "Is something gonna happen with Mommy."_

_"Shit." Carson cursed under his breath. "That's why they didn't get you breakfast." We heard the double doors on the side open with a bang. Silas came in dragging something in a large black bag._

_"Kathy! Breakfast!" He dragged the bag over. "This is your punishment for not stabbing Mommy. Oh, and I know you're faking stupidity. Now," he opened to reveal Natalie's body and intestines. He took out the heart. "Eat up."_

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too graphic for anyone. I read too many Creepypastas. Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Kathy POV**

"Morning sunshine." Sammy came back in the room. I looked at the clock. 5:45. Great.

"Did you sleep?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I slept great."

"Oh really?" I said. "Cuz I remember seeing you watching the George Foremon infomercial. At 3 in the morning."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV."

"Dude," Dean said. "You need sleep."

"I'm fine." Sam replied. "Thanks for the concern." he brushed us off.

"Oh, were not worried about you." I said. "You've gotta help keep our ass's alive, so you can't exactly walk around half asleep." Sam ignored me.

"You still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked.

"Sometimes." Sam replied. "But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know. This job, it just... gets to you."

"Well you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean said.

"So never. You're never afraid?" Sam asked.

"Of course not." Dean says.

"Never." I answered. Sam pulled a knife under Dean's pillow and a gun tucked into my mattress.

"That's not fear. That is precaution." I pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Sam shut off the conversation. Dean's phone started ringing.

"Answer that, you have a suckish ringtone." I said.

"Shut up." Dean replied. He answered the phone. "Hey." I checked my email on the laptop quickly while Dean talked.

_2 Unread Mail _

I clicked the first one.

_Hey Kit-Kat! Whats up? Do you miss me? Of course you do, it's me we're talking about! JK I don't mean that. So anyway, we want to get a new pet, but I want a cat and Devon wants a dog! How could he, after Lacy. I can't believe this! You've gotta go with me on this one!_

_~Mace-Mace_

I laughed at Macy's message and her weird names. I looked at the second mail and saw it was from Devon. I prepared for text speak and bad grammar.

_hi kathy u probly got a email from Macy already were arguing bout what pet 2 get i want a dog but she wants some stupid cat shes afraid of the goddamn supernatural didnt u say tat dogs sense that stuff some cat is just gng 2 b useless u need to back me ^ on this cats r annoying and dont do anyting dogs r fun plz hlp_

_DvN_

I translated it in my head:

_Hi Kathy you probably got an email from Macy already. We're arguing about what pet to get. I want a dog but she wants some stupid cat she's afraid of the goddamn supernatural! Didn't u say that dogs sense that stuff?! Some cat is just going to be useless you need to back me up on this. Cats are annoying and don't do anything dogs are fun please help!_

_Devon_

I shook my head. I'll deal with this later.

"There's a hunt with an old friend." Dean said. "Pack your bags.

SPN********SPN

We were in Jerry's office listening to the voice recorder from the flight. There isn't much other than the standard noises you'd hear from a flight.

"They said it was a mechanical failure." Jerry said. "Seven out of over 100 people survived."

"We'll need some passenger manifests and a survivor list." Sam said.

"Can we see the wreckage?" Dean asked. Dean got out a fake ID and Sam put on the bitch-face.

"You can't rush perfection." Dean said while he watched some random girl. I looked at the ID.

"Homeland Security?" I said. "That's pretty illegal even for us."

"It's perfect." Dean responded. "No one's seen it before." Sam got the recorder again.

"Hey, listen to this." He played it slower and we heard "No survivors."


	20. Chapter 19

**Shout-Outs :**

**jenniferwinchester12 : Thanks for reviewing! **

**Who was part of the Mishapocalypse? It was awesome. I posted Misha all over my Instagram. Check it out. If you were part of it write #isurvivedthemishapocalypse on your arm.**

**PS I do not think that Sam or Dean are idiots or that Sam is a girl. (Definetly not the last one). Kathy is just teasing.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. It belongs to Eric Kripke or whatever. If I owned it Kathy would be a real character.  
**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

"Why's this kid, Max, in a mental hospital anyway?" I asked.

"Checked himself in after the crash." Sam answered.

"And you would want to be in a psycho hospital _why_?" I asked.

"I want to know as much as you." Dean said. "I don't see why we're even going to see him."

"There's a lot of things you don't understand, idiot." I said.

"Hey!"

"Will you two stop acting childish!" Sam shouted. "If anyone saw something weird, he did." We got out of the car.

"We are not childish." I huffed.

We headed in and said who we wanted to see at the front desk quickly. We went up to the guy and showed our IDs.

"Why'd you want to come here?" Dean asked.

"Stress." Max answered. "From the crash." We sat down next to him.

"We have a couple questions about the crash." I told him. "Do you mind if we ask?" He shook his head no.

"Now, did you see anything weird?" Sam asked. "Strange lights, weird noises maybe, voices?"

"No."

"What did you mean when you said you came her because of stress from the crash?" Dean asked.

"It means stress." He answered. Smartass.

"No, really." Dean pressed on.

Max sighed. "I was delusional, okay?"

"You were seeing things?" Dean asked. I stepped on his foot. "Ah!" Sam gave him a glare.

"It's okay. Just tell us what you thought you saw. Please." Sam asked.

"Well, there was this guy sitting in front of me. I saw him get up and he... pulled the door open. With his bare hands."

"This man, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly?" Sam asked.

"It would look something like a mirage." I added.

"What are you, nuts? He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." Max answered.

SPN********SPN

We headed to where the man who opened the door, George Phelps, lived before the crash.

"No one can just open a plane's freakin' emergency door midflight!"

"Well, not if you're human." Sam said. "But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature maybe, in human form?"

"Uh, Sam, does _that _look like a fucking monster lair!?" I pointed at the house. Sam just shook his head and we knocked. opened the door.

"Hello, we're from Homeland Security. We have a couple questions about your husband George." Sam said.

"Oh why of course, come in." She invited us in.

"Now, do you think there was anything strange about George?" I asked.

"Well, he had acid reflux if that's what you mean." The three of us exchanged looks.

"So, why was he on the plane?" Dean asked.

"He was on his way to a dental convention, he was petrified of flying." She started to get emotional. "Isn't that horrible, dying like that?"

"Yes, we are so sorry for your loss." Sam said. "That's all we need to know, thank you." We left the house.

"I seriously doubt that guy is a paranormal creature." I said.

"Yeah, a middle aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified." Dean agreed.


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry I haven't been posting, things have been a bit hectic in real life. I'll be getting back on track! I'm not exactly sure about the beginning, bear with me here. A couple questions for you guys:**

**1. Should I skip some unimportant episodes in Season 1? I mean Season 1 has a lot of awesome episodes but they're not as good in a FanFiction. Season 1 is probably the only season I'd ever skip any episodes in unless I had a really good reason. Please help!**

**2. Any couplings with Kathy you guys like? (Other than Macy and Kathy) Don't think about Macy, what you say won't affect her. But please tell me what you think of this! They can be male or female. They can also be any species. Human, Special child, Demon, ANGEL, ARCHANGEL (hint-hint)... Whatever you guys like, I will consider!**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

We stood outside the Mort's for Style about to do more investigating.

k like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean complained.

"Not true." I insisted. "You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance."

"I hate this thing." Dean complained again, ignoring me. We walked up and showed are new Homeland Security IDs. We entered the hanger and Dean got out his EMF. It seemed to be made out of a broken Walkman.

"Does that thing even work?" Sam commented. Dean ignored him and walked off.

"He's in a bad mood." Ky said. I nodded my head in agreement. I heard the EMF beeping and I walked up to where Dean was. He was at an emergency door. The handle was covered in a yellow powder.

"I'll take some of that." I said, scraping off some of the yellow powder. I wiped my hands on Sam's suit.

"Don't do that!" Sam said. We were about to get in an argument when the alarms went off. I heard loud footsteps coming closer.

"Shit." I muttered. We ran out the emergency door and ran to the security fence. I climbed up and helped Sam while Dean climbed by himself.

"Wow," Dean said. "These monkey suits do come in handy."

SPN********SPN

Jerry looked over the yellow powder. "It's sulfur." Jerry announced.

_How could you not recognize the smell? You must be out of practice._

Shut up.

_Hey, you were thinking the same thing, remember? I can hear anything you say or think. I am your mind._

Well, that's not creepy at all.

Dean stopped looking through the microscope and I checked it out. Yup, looks like sulur to me. I heard some crashes and shouts.

"If you fellows will excuse me," Jerry said. "I've got an idiot to fire." Jerry left the room and I kept looking.

"This is definitely sulfur. That would be a demon, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"I'm not sure about that." Dean said. "This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?"

SPN********SPN

"You find anything Sam?" I ask in the motel room.

"Well," He starts in a Sam-like fashion. "I've been looking up demon possession throughout world religions and it says here that Japanese demons can cause natural and man-made disasters."

"You think it's some kind of modernized Japanese demon? Demons can modernize killing?"

"Yes." Sam replied.

"That's frightening."

_Oh, you have no idea, darling._

What do you... you know what? I really _don't _want to know.

_That's true. You don't._

"Anyway, Flight #2485 might not be the first." Dean had a puzzled look on his face after Sam said that.

"I don't know man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. I mean this is big and I wish dad was here." Dean said.

_Ahh. How sweet. Little Dean misses his Daddy._

Shut up about my brother, Rapist Demon.

I got distracted from my... whatever was going on in my head when I heard the phone ringing.

"You know Chuck?" Jerry said over the phone. "One of the plane survivors?"

"Yeah?" Dean said. "Why."

"His plane crashed, near Nazareth."

"We'll try to ignore the irony in that." Dean responded. He hung up the phone.

"To Nazareth." I said dully.


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry for such a late update, my work got deleted! Don't worry, I've got it back!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Guest : Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!**

**PLZ UPDATE SOON (Guest) : Thanks for reviewing! Here's your update.**

**PS Happy late birthday to the guest from before and late Mark Pellegrino Day! SORRY.**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

"Definitely the demon. More sulfur." I said.

"Maybe the demon was tied to Chuck." Dean suggested.

"I think it's the 40 minutes thing." Sam said. "40 symbolizes death in the Bible but it really means completeness. 6 other planes crashed at the 40 minute mark. Only Flight #2485 had survivors, which is why Chuck was targeted.

"It's trying to finish the job." I realized.

"So, who's left?" Dean asked.

"The only one about to fly is Amanda, the flight attendant. It's her first day back. We're about 5 hours away."

"Well, we've got a plane to catch."

SPN********SPN

We ran into the airport with 30 minutes to go. We call Amanda.

"Hello," said Dean. "This is Doctor James Hetfield, uh, your sister's been in an accident."

"What? No, that's not possible."

"It can happen to anybody." Dean responded.

"But I just talked to her, she's studying for finals... who are you? Is this Vince's friend?"

"You caught me." Dean said, going with it. "He's really worked up about what happened."

"Really?" Yes! We've got her. "I'll talk to him as soon as the flight ends." Oh, fuck. She hanged up.

"Looks like we're getting on the plane." Sam said.

"Hold on." Dean says. I have to agree with him on this one. No way am I going into a plane.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over 100 passengers aboard and if we're right, that plane is going to crash." Sam said. Dean and I both look nervous. "Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"No, not really." I answered.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, um..." Dean made flapping gestures.

"And I don't like closed spaces." I said.

"It's never really been an issue until now."

"You're joking, right?" Sam said.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dean said. "Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

"Alright, uh, I'll go...I'll do this one on my own." Sam said.

What are you, nuts?" I asked. "You said it yourself. The plane's going to crash."

"Look guys, we can do it together; I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option here."

"C'mon." Dean said in a whiny voice. "Really? Man."

SPN********SPN

"Just try to relax." Sam says on the plane.

"Just try to SHUT UP!" I said. I hear Dean humming something under his breath.

"Are you humming Metallica?" Sam asks.

"It calms me down." Dean said.

"Focus, Dean."

"Mhm." Dean says. I open up the window so I can see outside.

"Why don't these windows actually open." I complain. "It just shows outside."

"It keeps us safe, Kathy." Sam replies calmly.

"How are so goddamn calm in this small, small, small, SMALL death trap?!" I ask. "How much time we got left?"

"Around 32 minutes."

"Okay," Dean says. "So demons probably posses someone with an addiction or some kind of emotional distress."

"Go check Amanda." I say.

"Why don't you do it?"

"I am not leaving this window unless it is absolutely necessary."

Dean breathes deeply and pulls out some holy water.

"Dude, just say Christo." Sam says.

"What?" I ask.

"Demons flinch at God's name. Christo is God in Latin."

"Oh." Dean gets up.

"Say it in Latin, Dean!" Sam says.

"I know!" Dean says. He goes to talk to Amanda while I try not to hyperventilate from the small, small, small, SMALL...

"Alright, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet…" Dean says when he gets back. "There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." We go through a bit of turbulence and Dean freaks.

"Oh come _on_, that CAN'T be normal." Dean says. Sam calms him down while I stare at the walls closing in on me.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash okay so quit treating me like I'm freaking four." Dean says.

"Dean, calm down." Sam says.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely self-help yoga crap. It's not working."

"Why are the walls closing in, Sammy?" I screech. "SAMMY, WALLS SHOULDN'T DO THAT!" A couple people look at me strangely, but ignore me.

"Kathy, the walls aren't closing in on us." Sam says.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It's so small though..."


	23. Chapter 22

**Shout-Outs:**

**Guest: I swear a guest reviewed but I can't find it! Anyway, I haven't been updating because of finals. But summer's almost here and I'll be posting more frequently then!**

* * *

**Kathy POV **

"I found an exorcism in Dad's journal." Sam said. "It has two parts."

"Two parts? Wouldn't that take long?" Dean asked.

"It's made to exorcise a demon, not for convenience." I said. "Like a plane is meant to fly and have walls that close in, not make you comfortable."

"For the last time," Sam said. "The walls are not closing in. Anyway, the 1st part expels the demon, making it stronger."

"And why's that a good thing?" Dean asked.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all." Dean nodded and used the EMF.

"Isn't someone going to notice him?" I whispered to Sam.

"Hopefully not." Sam whispered back. "It looks normalish anyway." Sam got up and expected me to follow.

"I'm not leaving this window." I said. I scooched closer to it. "We've gotten close." Sam walks up to Dean without me. "See what I did there?" Sam ignores me, the little bitch, talking to Dean instead.

"You seriously think the walls are closing in?" Ky asked.

"I don't think." I insisted. "I know. They're moving, I'm just the only one who can see them."

"Calm down, Kathy." Cole said. "Your fear is irrational."

_The child better not inherit this, it's very annoying._

I'm not the annoying one, Rapist Demon. Sam calls me over, saying "It's an emergency, get your damn ass out of the seat." I got up slowly.

_Oh, come ON._

Shut it.

"It's the co-pilot." Sam said.

"What? But... he's driving this thing! He could... make us crash!"

"I think that's the point Kathy." Dean said.

"Or... control the walls!"

"The walls aren't-" Sam sighed. "I give up."

"Let's ask Amanda." Dean suggested.

"She's not going to believe this." Sam replied.

"12 minutes dude." I said. We went to the back to Amanda.

"This is going to sound nuts," Dean said. "But we just don't have time for the 'Truth is out there' speech right now."

"Look," Sam said. "We know about Flight 2485 and mechanical failure didn't cause it."

"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again here, now." I said. Amanda freaked and tried to leave but Dean and I blocked her.

"We won't hurt you." I told her. "Chuck Lambert died in a plane crash. Did you see anything weird?"

"I thought I saw this man... with black eyes." Amanda said. "But that must've been my imagination."

"We need to talk to the co-pilot." Dean said. "We doesn't have time for explanations."

"No way." Amanda insisted. "I could lose my job!"

"Well you're going to lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out." I replied. Amanda went to get him pretending that something was broken. When he came to the back we punched him and duct taped his mouth.

"You said you were just going to talk to him." Amanda said as I poured holy water on him, making his skin sizzle.

"Hurry!" Dean shouted while the demon struggled. He managed to take the duct tape off the say one last thing.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend." He says to Sammy. "She must have died screaming. Even now she's burning." I punched him for talking about Jessica like that. Sam finished the 1st half and tries to restrain the demon but he kicks it away.

"Shit!" I shout as the demon slips into the vent. Sam runs for the journal when the plan dives down, making Dean and I panic. Suddenly the plane stops diving and I see Sam standing with the exorcism open- no demon in sight.

_I'm still here._

Unfortunately.

SPN********SPN

We got off the plane at the same airport as passengers. I can hear the co-pilot saying how he doesn't remember a thing and Amanda mouths "thank you."

"You okay Sammy?" I ask.

"It knew about Jessica." Sam said.

"The demon lore mentioned mind reading." Dean said. "And demons lie, you know that. That's all it was."

"Yeah, that's it." Sam says, but I can tell he isn't sure. We headed to Jerry's office.

"Nobody knows what you guys did but me." Jerry said. "Thanks. John would've been proud of you."

"I hope so." I said.

"How did you get my cell number?" Dean asked. "I've only had it for 6 months."

"I got it from John." Jerry said grabbing our attention.

"What?" Sam asks. "When?"

"His voicemail says it."

"What'd it say?" I ask.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help." Jerry repeated. Dad knew we were looking for him and didn't care? My dad's a jerk!


	24. Chapter 23

**Shout-Outs:**

**jenniferwinchester12: Thanks for reviewing 3 chapters!**

**Thanks to all the guests who have been reviewing! I will not mix you up!**

**normaelizondo2: Thanks for favoriting and following!**

**DeanW'sBabyGirl: Thanks for following! Nice name.**

**I am now** **skipping to Hook Man.**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

"Anything on Dad?" I ask Dean after he comes back from getting burgers. I take one and take a huge bite.

"No, same as usual." Dean says in a frustrated voice.

"Anyone notice you?" I ask. After what happened in St. Louis we have to be very careful, Dean mostly. It's very annoying. Sam gots off the public phone.

"Find any hunts yet?" Sam ask.

"No." I said with my mouth full.

"Kathy, that's disgusting." I glared at him.

"I found something in this town in... Ioway."

"Dean... do you mean Iowa?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, this girl says her car was attacked by something invisible."

SPN********SPN

As soon as I found out the town, I flipped.

"No way." I said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I used to live their, they'll recognize me.

"Really?" "So?" Sam and Dean asked at once. (**AN: In that order**)

"Yeah, and I can't have a disguise."

"We can't just let them die." Sam said. I sighed.

"Fine."

SPN********SPN

Sam and Dean pretended to be frat brothers while I was Sam's twin sister. I was happy to be not be related to Dean*** **but I didn't like the reunion. We went to the church service and luckily no one recognized me. Why would they? I hadn't been home since I was 5. It was afterward that I was recognized.

"Claudia? Is that you?" Lori ran up to me. "I haven't seen you since we were 5."

"it's Kathy now. Remember?" I said. Sam and Dean looked at me as if to say _What? _I gave them a similar look saying _Tell you later._

"Right. What happened to you?" Lori asked.

"Long story. Uh, this is my twin Sam and his frat brother Dean." Lori shook hands with Sam and Dean.

"We heard what happened with Rich. We're sorry." I said.

"Thanks." Lori replied.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Sam and Dean look a little annoyed. Why? They didn't say anything... oh. I haven't let them.

"I... I swear there was this hook! And it was like he was invisible! But it can't be true, right?" I nod hesitantly. "No one believes me anyway." Someone called for Lori- I think one of her friends. "Gotta go."

SPN********SPN

"Do you think it's the Hookman legend?" Sam asks.

"Maybe." Dean says.

"Isn't much in these arrest records- oh here's one." I said. "A preacher named Jacob Karns killed 13 prostitutes in 1862 with a silver hook."

"A hook? Why a hook?" Dean asks.

"He lost his hand in an accident. Anyway, it was on the same road Rich died on."

SPN********SPN

We went to check out the crime scene where Rich and the prostitutes died.

"Find anything?" I ask.

"No-" Dean was interrupted by a rustle and I moved toward it. Was it the Hookman?

"The three of you are trespassing on a crime scene. You're coming with me."

At the station Dean had to convince the sheriff that Sam was doing something stupid. I doubt they're gonna believe that. They can't be _that _stupid.

"You're free to go.

What? They believed him? Why? That is the shittiest lie to ever come out Dean's mouth.

_You are related, remember?_

Fuck you.

Suddenly a bunch of cops ran out of the station to their cars.

"We better follow them." Dean said.

"Why would you do that?" Ky asked. "You just got arrested for going onto a crime scene. Now you want to go to another one?"

"What else are they supposed to do?" Cole asked. I gave a small nod of agreement.

"Let's roll." I said, slamming the door.

***No Dean hate! Sorry it's been so long!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Oh God I'm horrible. DON'T YELL AT ME!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**PLZ UPDATE SOON (Guest): Thanks for reviewing! I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT!**

**Gamalam : Thanks for favoriting!**

**Kayliespillihp: Thanks for following!**

**AN: Anyone need a Beta? I'm willing!**

**AN2: Can all my guest reviewers name themselves? Very appreciated.**

**AN3: This is weird since I just said I can beta but I'm also looking for a beta... just another pair of eyes to look through it. My sister would do it but she doesn't like Supernatural...**

* * *

**Kathy POV**

We climbed in through the window to the room.

"It smells." I whined.

"Suck it up, asshole." Dean replied.

"Idiot!" I said back.

"The smell, the stuff on the wall... definitely a spirit." Sam said. "Classic Hookman, too."

"Let's go then." I said, climbing out the window and landing with a thud. "Seems like this Carns guy. Where's he buried?" I ask.

"Unmarked grave in Old North Cemetery."

SPN********SPN

Sam was showing us some boring articles about priests who had cut people up, one in 1932 and the other in 1967.

"I'm thinking either the reverend is summoning the Hookman or he's has latched onto the reverend's repressed emotions and is feeding off them."

"Yeah, whatever." I said. "Dean and I will go find his grave."

"Were you even paying attention Kathy?" Sam asked me with the Judgy Sam face.

"Yeah, totally. Stay away from priests, right?"

"That wasn't it, moron." Sam said, this time with the Bitch face.

"Dick. Watch Lori or do your college-boy research." I said. Dean chuckled at our antics.

SPN********SPN

"FOUND IT!" I shouted.

"OW!" Dean cried.

"What?"

"You hurt my ear bitch. I'm right fucking next to you." Dean complained.

"You're the whiny bitch here." I said. Dean threw some dirt in my face.

"DEAN YOU FUCKER!" We got into a huge dirt fight before I thought of the grave.

"Get back to the damn job, idiot!" We took care of the grave.

"Next time WE will watch the hot girl's house." Dean commented.

"Amen to that! Now, you run along. I've got somewhere to be."

"Your walking, bitch."

"DROP ME OFF YOU MOTHERFUCKIN-" Dean threw more dirt in my face.

"FUCK YOU DEAN!" I got in the car and he reluctantly dropped me off.

SPN********SPN

I walked into my old garage slowly, afraid of what's inside.

_"Claudia," Felix, my father, began._

_"Kathy, stupid."_

_"Don't talk to me like that, brat!" He slapped me."_

_"Sorry Dad."_

_"You're sleeping here. Here's all your junk." He handed me my gameboy and my games. He rushed out as if being around me could spread some kind of Kathy-disease. I shivered. _

_"But it's cold!" I shouted to no one. I took out my special game and popped in my favorite game, a Zelda. I played for hours._

I found the old Gameboy, which I had dubbed "Jenny", sitting in the corner with my 4 games. I turned it on and noticed it had full battery." I guess since it wasn't used..." I said out loud. It was a bit suspicious though. Had someone used it? I turned it back off and tucked it in my bag with the games and charger.

* * *

**I really have to go and I seriously needed to go, so I had to end it there! Sorry! What she will she find in... the next chapter.**

**Anyone recognize the name Jenny from a different chapter? It's important...**


	26. Name Change

I am sorry this is not an update.

I will be changing my pen name to WincestElejah. It may change again in the future.

-WincestElejah


End file.
